


Learn

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Learn

Clint had learnt,  
A lot of things,  
In his early life.  
He had learnt to survive.  
He had learnt to entertain.  
He had learnt to run.  
He had learnt to lie.  
In short all the things,  
That were bad,  
But necessary then.


End file.
